The 20 Primarchs
by wacko12
Summary: The last 2 Primarchs are found. And with them, their brothers, and the Emperor, the Imperium of man and the Galaxy are changed forever. New things are discovered, good and bad. Takes place 10,000 years before the Horus Heresy except now, it never happen.
1. Prologue Part 1: The Scholar

**This is before the Horus heresy. Except in this story, it never happened. Some of these planets I made up. These events take place before the Heresy.**

**This chapter is a prologue so it takes place 150 years before the Horus Heresy.**

To the northeast between what is now known as the Segmentums Ultima and Obscurus lies the planet Delljum, close to the edge of the galaxy. The planet was a humid world, with large mountains and great valleys wide opened lands. Though isolated from the rest of the galaxy, Delljun was rather quite advanced. Only a couple of feet below the planet's surface were chasms with rich minerals. Cities, run by their own lords, had built mines to extract these resources and would be used to help the city flourish.

But miles and miles of land, many of the terrain dangerous, separated the cities, despite their advancement from each other. Though signs of other cities showed ideas of trading, the people lacked communication and mapping, making it impossible to know where to go.

Worse, bandits and war bands occupied small mountains or settlements in the wastelands, appearing to raid populated areas for weapons or resources, even sometimes invading a city.

But all of that changed one day….

On top of a legendary mountain called High Tower for its amazing height, was a small settlement of care freeing people. At the back of this settlement is an observatory, home of a famous scholar known throughout the planet named Falo saw something coming from the sky and land near his home. Curious, he set out to find out what it was.

When he arrived at the crash site, he discovered a pod. And inside the pod was a child. When Falo got a closer look at the boy, he felt as if though this child had a great destiny.

So being the kind man he is, the scholar took the boy in as his own and named him Mickuli Tiffrule. Mickuli meant "Wise one" on Delljun.

And wise the boy became. From a young age and with the teachings of Falo, Mickuli already had a complete understanding of politics, languages, architecture, and especially war strategy. The child grew with a light brown hair that went down to his neck and grey eyes that held both great wisdom and a burning passion of strength.

But what caught this growing prodigy's attention out of everything were the stars and how they shined through the night. People in the settlement would always see him on top of a small hill staring up at the sky. Mickuli would always say that constellations would tell him tales of great stories or of secret knowledge long forgotten. He would also say to his father that the stars told him that someone was looking for him, that he had some greater purpose in life. His father just smile and say that he would one day.

In just three years since he landed on that world, the young man left to use his knowledge to help the planet. With him came 18 volunteers, mostly builders, scholars and a few warriors. One of the fighters was a childhood friend of Mickuli's named Lastor. Lastor had a well-built body that matched his short spiky blond hair and blue eyes. Though not one for politics and knowledge, he had a good understanding of buildings and was a tough fighter.

When Mickuli's party reached the first city, the lords noticed that his group was bigger. They learned that while traveling, the young scholar's group was attack by bandits. None in Mickuli's group died because when the attack began, Mickuli dispatched the attackers easily with just his staff. The remaining ones both fled while others soon began to respect the young warrior and joined his group.

Once inside the city Mickuli began to teach the people about maps and education. Then with the help of his builders and the lord's people, they set up and long road that connected with the next city, which welcomed the young man with open arms.

The long road began to attract nearby settlements who set out towards this road and under watchful eye of the city soldiers, began to build homes near the road. In no time, Mickuli's idea helped combine the two cities into one. This achievement caused the two lords to pledge their loyalty to their savior and spread his wisdom.

And spread it was. For the next 5 years, Mickuli and his ideas traveled from the North, West and South parts of the planet. Connecting cities with roads and having settlements joined the combined cities. When that was done, Mickuli began to educate the people into properly using their great mineral wisely, gave them communications to better speak to one another, as well as a strong military force.

With all these accomplishments, Mickuli was made king of Delljun and led his people with wisdom and strength. A festival that happened once a year was made in honor of the new ruler and his affection in star watching. This event was called "The Shooting Star Of Hope" festival, implying that their savior was a shooting star spreading hope around the world.

But not all shared this happiness. In the East and powerful warlord noticed this man's rise to greatness and was enraged because some of his own subjects were leaving his domain.

So he devised a plan to provoke Mickuli and attack his home where his forces could easily kill him. He ordered his best warriors to attack Mickuli's home on top of High Tower.

Mickuli learned of this soon after and along with Lastor led a huge force of warriors towards the mountaintop. But they arrived to late. The enemy had set the settlement on fire and was slaughtering the people.

Fury engulfing him from seeing this, Mickuli rode towards the enemy with his staff raised high, while being followed closely by his men who were also filled with anger.

The surviving enemy would remember the sight they saw forever. The scholar/warrior killed any foe that came before him, knocking them aside with his staff. By the end of day, the most of the enemy lay dead while Mickuli's side lost no causalities.

But the damage was done. The entire village was destroyed and only a few of the populace survived. Out of the dead was Falo, the scholar who raised the young man like his own son.

With pain and anger in him, Mickuli led his army against the warlord. Even facing a larger number of forces, his men won with their teamwork, advance weapons and more importantly: their minds. Mickuli's tactical genius helped his forces invade the enemy with quick and ease during the night with only the star's glow revealing his men.

After killing the warlord personally, Mickuli created a fortress on High Tower, which he called 'The Great Eye'. He also built a memorial in honor of Falo and the villagers who died. Then he completed uniting the planet and soon discovered space travel.

With this knowledge, Mickuli expanded his domain to four nearby worlds; three were won through diplomacy and the fourth through battle. After that the scholar leader decided to stop and allow his people to grow and settle and retreated into his fortress to study and discover new things.

But there was another reason. Something so personal that he only told his old friend Lastor who was now the general of his army. For the past few years Mickuli had dreams and visions of a powerful man in shiny gold armor along with several other beings with great power, who has been searching for him. What this means, not even the scholar knows.

**Well here it is review.**

**Wacko12**


	2. Prologue Part 2: The Wild

**The second Primarch. Enjoy and review.**

Northwest of the Imperium lies planet Regoon. This planet would be a cross between jungle worlds and feral worlds, due to its vast forests and small villages populated by humans. The entire planet was covered with huge trees that were so high no one would make it to the top. The villages on the planet mostly consisted of 200 to 800 people, though rarely there are some with 1,000 people.

Tickuma was one of those villages. It resided in the most jungle part of the planet. For this reason the people there were isolated from the rest of the villages, though this was not rare since the people there were not very advance.

The planet also had a huge population of apes and monkeys, and like many of the animals on the planet for some odd reason, were extraordinary large.

One day Rulam, the king of Tickuma and a fierce warrior, went hunting with some of his men. A few minutes later, he came upon a silver pod that seemed to have fallen from the sky. It was open and a few feet away were a bunch of gorillas and monkeys, along with a boy. The boy was relatively tall for his age, his black hair and yellow eyes. He had some cuts on his bare chest and his muscles were tanned and well built.

But what shocked the king and his the men the most was that the boy was sitting on top of a large tiger, dead and slowly being eaten by the child for food.

Impressed by this, the king took the boy in as his own and named him Teth, after the first king of the village. Following Teth, were the apes and seeing how they would not leave the boy, were allowed into the village.

Teth grew quickly, in both size and skills and faster then a normal human would. His hair grew down and went pass his neck. He was twice the size of a normal human and was skilled in both close combat and hand-to-hand combat.

And his time with the apes also improved him as well. Teth could climb up the tree with no problem. He could jump very high and very far and his agility was spectacular.

One odd thing about is some strange ability that he has. Whenever hunting or in combat, he could somehow make himself invisible and would appear later on when delivering the killing blow.

Teth and the apes also brought many changes to the villages. While Teth taught the people to have the agility that he had, though not as good as him, the people also changed their lifestyle to be able to use the apes, the warriors even used the largest ones as mounts.

But Teth's greatest achievement was when he faced the legendary beast known as Grumig, an ancient giant ape who's strength could devastate armies, who's roar could be heard miles and climb mountains in just a few minutes when it would take others hours to do.

And what was more amazing was that instead if killing the giant ape, he tamed it and was soon seen coming towards the village riding the beast.

Another aspect of Teth is that even with his merciless fighting and intimidating body, he really cared for his people.

So when king Rulam died there was no mistake of the one who should take the seat of leadership. So Teth became king of Tickuma and saw to that it was prospered well and would be able to help his other desire.

For his desire was to unite all the villages on the planet together under one rule. And he did in only three years. Through out the forest he had large tree houses built on the giant trees, with bridges connecting them. The tree houses acted as bridges from village to village. Teth was soon called "The Beast Lord"

It wasn't that only a few days later did he discover the new location for his palace and fortress. In front of him was the oldest, widest, and tallest tree he had ever seen. Its roots were so huge that they look like hills. Huge branches filled the tree and the top was a large hair of leafs. Teth decided to have his palace built here and named the tree The Ancient.

For sometime, Teth's people lived at peace, until something came from the sky. Unbeknownst to the people at the time, the object was actually an Ork ship, one of the many under the command of a mighty Ork warboss named Arm- Cruncha, who commanded several warships.

The warship landed and dispatched several raiding parties. Many of the parties fell into traps laid out by the king's forces while others ran into Teth himself, with his army right behind him.

Those that did meet the Beast King were greeted with a ferocious sight. Teth, not allowing the invaders to take his home, attacked with such speed and strength that his own forces barely lifted a finger. It was also noticed that during the fight, Teth appeared to be using the enemy's weapon, a gun, with such ease it was as if he always used one.

After a few battles, the king decided that he should use his enemy's weapons against them. So with what knowledge he had of them, he showed his warriors how to use the guns.

With only spears, swords, bows and arrows, knives, mounted apes that have been given some armor, and a few raided guns, Teth's forces began to slowly push the enemy back. In only half a year did his forces.

When they reached the warship that the invaders arrived in, they began their attack. Riding on top of the giant ape Grumig, Teth led his ape riding warriors in a stampede of fury, slaughtering the Orks.

Only when Teth killed the Ork in charged single handedly with his axe, did the invaders run for their lives, taking only smaller ships to escape the planet. The larger ship, which they arrived on, was taking apart and used to help better defend the world. For the Orks that escaped fled back to their warboss to tell him of the news.

While his men tore down the metal ship, Teth spotted something. Around the Ork leader's neck was some kind of object or trophy, clearly one of war.

As he removed it from the corpse, he realized that it was a helmet. It was a blue helmet with strange markings and it seemed to be for a human to wear.

But as he looked at it he felt something inside him stir. Some ancient memory that he never knew he had. A memory deep within him and was slowly resurfacing.

Not wanting to leave it behind, he put the helmet into his bag and rode on his ape back towards his home, with his men slowly following him.

**I'm pretty sure you all have an idea what this Primarch's chapter going to be associated with.**

**Review**

**Wacko12**


	3. Discovery part 1

**Review**

_20 years later_

The three famous battle barges, the _Holmgang_ of the Space Wolves, the _Reapers' Scythe _of the Death Guard, and the _Angel of Retribution_ of the Dark Angels followed by dozen of strike cruisers, at least ten Grand Cruisers and a few dozen cruisers exit the warp into a new system, soon to be part of the Imperium of Man.

On board the _Reapers' Scythe _observation chambers was Mortarion, Primarch of the Death Guard Space Marine Legion. On both of his sides are his personal guards, the deathshrouds.

But beside him was an even more imposing and important figure. For at his right side was his father, the Emperor of Mankind, his golden armor brightening every part of space that he passes. Behind him are the Adeptus Custodes, his own personal bodyguards.

The sounds of doors opening caused the two mighty beings to turn around. Coming inside were two more beings that also radiated great power as well. One had long blond hair and wore green armor that had wings on it. For he was Lion EL" Jonson Primarch of the Dark Angels Legion.

Next to him as well as glaring at him was a Leman Russ, Primarch of the Space Wolves Legion. His grey armor along with the wolf fur cape that matched his long red hair and ferocious yellow eyes made him intimidating as ever. Behind both Primarchs were space marines from their own legion.

Russ looked like he was scanning the room. "I see why Father decided to travel on your ship then ours brother. This place looks like it was made for a king."

In response, Lion muttered, "Probably because yours is made for a drunk." Earning a glare from his rival and a laugh from Mortarion.

"I think the reason was so that Father wouldn't have to listen to your bickering over the vox channels, right Father?"

But the Emperor wasn't listening. Instead he was looking at a planet that the Battle Barge was currently passing.

There were two reasons why the leader of mankind would come here. One was to see if there was any human life here or to see if the planets were good for colonization.

Another reason was that they were hunting an Ork warboss called Arm-Cruncha. This warboss was one that the Emperor has never seen before, and he's seen a lot of warbosses. From what reports have said, this warboss commanded several warships and has caused huge damage and causalities in nearby sectors.

This beast was such a menace that it required at least 7 fleets of the Imperial navy and three space marine legions to counteract it.

The Lion and Mortarion were called since they were taking a break from the Great Crusade to gain more recruits. Russ joined because many Space Wolves have fallen to this Greenskin and the Primarch demanded vengeance. From what they gathered, the Ork has been coming here for a number of times, for what purpose the Emperor cannot decipher

But the planet below somehow attracted him, though he didn't know why. From what he could tell in orbit, the planet was clearly a vast jungle and there might be a possible chance of life or even human life.

Yet something seemed to be reaching him, as if it knew him, and he knew it. But what could it be? The Emperor was sure he had felt this before.

Curious to find out he turned to the Navigators. "Navigator, give me a scan of the planet there."

The mutant human scanned for a few seconds until turning his heads and looking at the emperor with all three eyes.

"From what I can tell, the planet is a cross between a Jungle/Feral world class." Answered the pale sub-human. "I have detected two different types of life signs, human and ork."

The navigator then switched on the monitoring screen to show the planet. The Emperor and the three Primarchs gathered around it and saw that the glowing blue were humans and the glowing reds are Orks.

Lion pointed at certain spot on the map. "It looks like most of the human population is here."

"And the Orks are here." Said Mortarion. "But they don't seem to be advancing towards the humans."

Russ's eyes narrowed at this. "Orks don't just stall, they charge anything. Either these are a new breed of Greenskins, or their scared, which is very rare for their kind."

The Emperor did not speak during the whole discussion, only thought. Finally, the creator of the Imperium spoke.

"We shall begin our search here. Russ, Mortarion, Jonson, ready a small task force of your finest warriors to come with me down to the planet, something about this world feels odd. The rest shall remain here incase we need reinforcements."

The three Primarchs nodded and prepared for battle.

* * *

The warrior's pods landed on one of the planet's high mountains. The small army, excluding the Emperor and his sons, included 50 tactical marines, scouts, and assault marines, devastator marines 10 terminators, 15 veteran marines, and 8 Apothecaries from each legion along with 10 dreadnoughts.

"Mortarion." The Emperor said. "Send a squad of your scouts to investigate a 100 wide km of the area. Tell them not to engage anyone and report back if they find something.

The Death Guard Primarch nodded and gave the orders. As the scouts descended down the hill, The Lion took this moment to look over the mountains edge. What he saw stunned him.

"Holy Caliban…" He murmured as the others came to see what he saw.

Miles upon miles of land were giant trees. The trees were so close to one another that the numerous leaves on them looked like green clouds.

"There almost taller then the mountains of Fenris." Exclaimed Russ, his yellow eyes staring in wonder.

All of a sudden a noise started coming from Mortarion communicator. The Primarch listened before nodding and turning towards his father.

"My scouts found something that you might want to see."

Soon the band of super warriors and their leaders reached the area where they met another shocking sight.

At least a hundred orks lay dead on the ground, their bodies scattered. The scouts were there to give them their report.

"From what we can tell." Sergeant Amu said. "The greenskins were ambushed from the trees. Whoever killed them took their weapons and equipment." He showed a dead one, completely stripped of his gear. "Even the weapons that killed them are gone."

Russ bent down to examine the body. Out of all the other marks the Ork had several holes in his body, dry blood sticking out.

"These wounds are fresh, though it seems these Orks have been dead for at least a day or two." He poked a finger through one of holes and pulled it out as he got up. "And by the looks of it, spears were used to kill them. This means it must have been the natives."

Jonson now showed a look of understanding yet confusion at the same time. "The natives attacking the Orks out of fear or anger make sense. But why steal their weapons? They do not know how to use-"

His voice was cut off by a loud war cry. A cry that was close and one they were all very familiar with.

WAAAAGH!

* * *

A few trees away was a small band of orks could be seen chasing what appeared to be three humans riding gorillas.

Two of the humans were boys, perhaps 13 or so and looked identical, as did their mounts that had black fur.

The two identical boys had cropped light red hair and blue eyes, except one had a scar under his lip and the other above it. They had light tanned skin and had tattoos that looked liked an arrow on their left shoulder. One had a dagger in his hands and the other had makeshift club.

The third one was much taller then the other, at least 18- years old, and his gorilla had brown fur.

The boy had a well-built body and long brown hair. His skin wasn't as tanned then the other two. His green eyes were glaring at his pursuers, as if though they look would kill him. He had two marks on both shoulders that looked like animal's teeth. In his left hand was a spear and strapped to his waist was a dagger and gun, stolen by an ork.

One of the orks began to fire at the three humans. So in response, the older boy took out his gun and fired back.

Normally, it would take more to kill an ork, but the human had very good aim. Only firing five shots in the head, and alien was dead.

A scream made him focus his attention in front of him. Another ork, slightly larger then the others had gotten ahead of them and were about to send his fist down on one of the twins.

The alien never got the chance. The older boy threw his spear into the orks left shoulder. Then charging, his gorilla rammed into the ork and thrust the spear deeper into the flesh.

The young man gave brief smile before he felt something next to him. He looked up to another Ork with his fist raised, ready to crush the human.

But then he froze, though his face still remained the same expression. A change in the wind happened and all of a sudden, the greenskin's head fell off and the body along with it.

Another noise broke the boy's reaction of this as he saw his and his friend's pursers being attacked by giant grey armored men.

* * *

Russ savored the quick battle as much as he could. After killing the Nobz, his Wolves made short work of the rest of Orks here. As he sheathed his sword he spotted Bjorn, captain of the 12th company approach him.

"My lord, all orks here have been killed. I've sent scouts out to search for more but they have seen none."

Russ nodded. "Very good. Go inform the Emperor and my brothers that it is clear to advance."

The space wolf bowed and went somewhere else. As Russ turned around he found himself staring at well-carved spear. The wielder was young man who had an angry face.

But the Primarch was more focused at the look the boy gave him. In his eyes were full of courage, curiosity, determination, but no fear, even after seeing what Russ could do.

Russ was now very interested.

Not wanting to start a fight, he said. "Put down your weapon boy, I am not your enemy." As he said that his hands went to his sword. "Unless you wish me to be."

The boy then noticed the other armored men, along with the giant wolves that were with them, began to come closer to the two. As Freki and Geri, the Primarchs wolfsiblings came to both sides of him, Russ saw that his gorilla mount, along with the other two boys, were also getting closer to them.

Russ noticed how they were staring at the Fenrisian wolves, though how can one not but stare at such fierce creatures.

The boys looked at the wolves for a moment before looking at Russ. The one with the spear had shocked in his eyes. "You're the one he spoke of…" he mumbled.

Now it was Russ turn to be curious. Had someone predicted the arrival of the Space Marines?

Before he could ask the boy suddenly snapped back to attention. He looked through the trees.

"We need to get moving." The boy said.

Just as he was about to go the Space Wolves Primarch said, "Hold it! You and your friends are coming with me so you can tell my father what is going on."

The boy thought for a moment before turning to look at his two companions. They both nodded their heads.

The native returned his gaze back to Russ. "Very well then."

Russ nodded in approval. "Good, now tell me your names so I know what to call you."

The boy was shocked by this request but did it anyway. "I am Hurek Icix, son of the Hemanu Icix." Then he pointed to the boy with the scar under his lip. "And that's Fremurd Nigs and the other is his twin Grelum Nigs."

Hurek then stared at Russ, expecting for him to do the same.

Russ merely smiled, showing his wolf like teeth. "I am Leman Russ, Primarch of the Space Wolves."

* * *

After more introductions were made and when the 3 boys were done gawking at the other super power beings did they head back to King Teth's fortress. While walking the three boys told them what was happening.

Regoon's people were under the rule of one king, a man who lived longer then anyone else. He had managed to unite all the villages and ruled with both ferociousness to his enemies and kindness to his people.

The Orks, or how the people called them, "Green beasts" came to the planet over 30 years ago (A/N: I'm not sure how long an Ork's lifespan is). They had set up a base near the southern part forcing all the inhabitants there to flee.

"Fortunately, the southern parts are mostly mountain areas, making it difficult for the Green beasts to get to us, though King Teth believes they might discover an easier route." Explained Hurek. "He sent us to scout the area to see if there is such a route."

This shocked the Lion, sending children into danger. "Why would your king send children on a mission like this?"

Hurek glared at him. "Teth says that a warrior should not be judge by his appearance but by his soul. And he believes that us three were worthy enough to take on this important task."

Russ nodded. "This king Teth speaks wisely. I'm also curious, is he the one that taught the people of this planet to ride gorillas?"

Hurek nodded. "Yes, in fact he was raised by gorillas as a child until the king who became his father took him in. And with his warriors riding them, he was able to unite the villages in just three years and ruled for at least 50 years."

Now this caught the Emperor and the three Primarchs by surprise. Uniting a planet with villages so spread out in only three years was one thing. But to live for so long was a shock.

The Emperor put all this information. He could only think of one explanation, but he just needed to know one more thing.

"Hurek, you said to Russ that he was the he spoke of, what do you mean?"

Hurek turned to the Emperor and said, "Well it was said that on the night after Teth had chase the Green Beast off our world and when he found that helmet that the king had a vision. He said that he would meet a powerful warrior, along with him would be three more, one of them who commanded ferocious beast that would equal the apes on our planet."

That one thing was all he needed to hear. There was no doubt in the Emperor that this Teth person was one of his-

His thoughts were interrupted by a noise behind them. The warriors turned around to see a massive group of Orks charging at them. This time, the alien had vehicles.

"Take cover!" The Emperor shouted as the Orks began to fire again. As they took cover four marines were already killed. The other marines had taken cover behind the large trees.

"You three stay somewhere safe!" Mortarion shouted to the three boys as he gave a nod to his Death Guard dreadnoughts.

The Dreadnoughts went out of cover and with their metal protecting them, opened fire on the Orks. Soon the charging Orks were stop, as the ones in the front were ripped apart.

"Now charge!" Cried the Emperor with his sword raised and began to charge the xenos. His sons then followed him, along with his Custodians and the Astartes as they charged into battle.

* * *

When he got to the closes Ork, Russ swung his sword so hard that the alien split in half. The rest of his Wolves were already at work, filling the Orks with bullets or cutting them down with their chainswords and axes. And the Fernisan wolves were pouncing and ripping any ork to shreds.

Suddenly he felt a shadow come upon him. He looked up and just barely dodged a giant fist coming down upon him.

Russ stood back up only to see the largest Ork he's has ever laid eyes upon, and he has seen some pretty big Orkz before.

The Ork was almost as tall as the trees. It had large horns and sharp teeth to match. One of its eyes was a cyber eye and the rest of its body was covered in mismatch armor, some of it Space marines.

The surprising part was that it had four arms. Russ figured two of them were attached to him but that didn't make him look less deadly. The two real arms were replaced with weapons; one had a flamer and the other a machine gun. The two extra arms were large metal hands with sharp claws.

'_Guess now I know why he's called Arm-Cruncha.' _Russ thought to himself.

He was so preoccupied with that thought that he didn't realize the said warboss had grabbed him with his giant hands.

"Lord Russ!" Cried Bjorn, who tried to get to his Primarch but was cut off by another Ork. Worse more Orkz were pouring down from the left.

Russ's sword had landed on the ground when he was grabbed. But right now the Wolf Primarch we merely focused on stopping the giant hand from crushing him.

The Ork warboss merely smiled viciously and kept squeezing the Primarch until-

"RRROOOAAARRRR!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard that noise. Russ got a look at the Arm-Cruncha and besides that he stopped trying to crush him, but his face also held one of fear, an emotion that Orkz rarely carry.

Then from the sky was a black shape and when it landed, it crushed five orkz underneath it. The shape turned out to be a giant black ape and it charged Arm-Cruncha.

It knocked down the might Ork, causing the alien to lose its grip on Russ.

As Russ picked himself up from the ground, he managed to get a look at his rescuer. The giant ape now was on top of the Ork and began to bash his arm. He kept bashing it until the arm broke and the Ork cried in pain.

But what caught Russ's attention was the person riding the beast. The man was very tall, perhaps the same size as Russ. He had long black hair and yellow eyes that match his body. He wielded an axe made out of stone and wood.

And for some reason, Russ felt like he knew him. It was when the warrior fell off his beast and began to fight the Orkz by himself did Russ realized that he knew who this was.

It was Teth, king of Regoon. And his fellow Primarch.

The Space Wolves Primarch heard more roars, though not as loud. He turned around to see a stampede of gorillas being ridden by warriors charging the ork reinforcements. The warriors carried axes; spears, bows and arrow, clubs and guns taken from the Orkz. Their attack was so fast that the Orkz had no time to react and were completely scattered. He also spotted the three boys they traveled with also in the attack.

Warriors from the tree also began to rain hell onto the Greenskins, allowing the Space marines to gain an advantage.

Not wanting to be left out, Russ grabbed his sword and went to join the fray.

* * *

Teth had just killed another Ork before finally taking a look at the beings he saved.

He couldn't believe it. It was the same armor beings he saw in his dream. Did this perhaps mean that he is somehow connected to them?

A roar broke his thoughts. He turned to see Grumig on the ground with a giant metal hand at his throat. The Ork had somehow gotten the better of the ancient ape and was now strangling him.

Not wasting time, Teth charged right towards the Orks his axe raise high. But before he could strike, the Ork threw Grumig and him, causing both of them to slam into a tree.

Grumig was groaning in pain and was preventing Teth to get up. The Beast Lord saw the Ork raise his hand that wielded the machine gun and was going to fire.

Or would have if a grey blur had not sliced off his hand. The Ork roared in pain as blood began to squirt out of his arm but was then grabbed by the horns by two of those giant wolves.

Grumig finally got up and soon joined the two Wolves against the Ork while the warrior who saved him came up and offered his hand.

It was the same man who Teth rescued a few moments ago. He wore grey armor that had what appeared to be a cape made from wolf fur. He had long red hair and had yellow eyes like his, except his were different, more wolf like.

And yet Teth felt like he knew him.

The two warriors turned their attention back to the Ork, who was still fighting the gorilla and wolves.

Arm-Cruncha finally shook them off and then tried to land a blow on the warriors. But Teth and the armored man got out of the way but not before Teth grabbed the Ork's arm.

Using all his strength he threw the Ork in the air, while ripping the third arm off.

Arm-Cruncha landed on the ground hard and just as he was about to get up he soon saw himself face to face with Russ his sword pointing down.

"This is for my Wolves!" He snarled as he plunged the weapon deep into the Ork's head, twisting it so it could go deeper.

The Ork Warboss roared in pain until his body finally went limp and he was dead.

Teth, with Grumig by his side, walked over towards the Ork's body as the other warrior got off of it.

The warrior smiled at Teth as his wolves walked to his side. Teth still felt like he knew this warrior.

"You have my thanks warrior, but I am curious, do I know you?"

Russ laughed at this, and when he stopped laughing he said, "My name is Leman Russ, or Russ for short. You do know me in a way, as I know you. Now come there is someone I would like you to meet."

* * *

When the Emperor killed the last Nobz was he finally able to see what was happening.

Many of the Orkz were killed and the survivors were running, scattering everywhere.

The native warriors had done a good job of confusing the Orkz while the marines managed to regroup and fight back. From what he could assume, the Ork Warboss was either killed or the Horde have turned cowards.

That's when the Emperor spotted Russ walking towards him. Next to him was man of equal height and strength that the Emperor presumed was Teth, and one of his long lost sons.

When Teth saw the Emperor, his eyes widen for a moment as if he was remembering something, a distant memory.

Then he suddenly got on to his knees and bowed. "I- I'm not sure who you are." He began. "But I feel as if though you are the hope my people need. So I pledge my loyalty to you."

The Emperor smiled softly and put a hand on Teth's shoulder. "Rise Teth, for you do know who I am. I am the Emperor of Mankind, and your father and these three…" He said indicating to Russ along with Jonson and Mortarion who had just arrived. ". Are your brothers."

Teth raised his head and his eyes were full of shock, happiness and awe. "I've always felt like there was more to me, like something I was missing. But how did I-"

"It is a long story my son, but for now we should head somewhere else and discuss other matters, like your legion and getting rid of the Orks still on the planet."

"My Wolves and I shall deal with that." Russ said. "Take it as a my way of repaying you for saving my life."

Teth nodded. "Yes we should head back to my castle to discuss things and…" Turning to his men who have gathered around by now. "AND CELEBRATE THIS VICTORY WITH A GRAND FEAST!"

Cheers by the warriors along with roars by the gorillas responded to this. Even the Space Wolves and their wolves howled in agreement, for they enjoyed nothing more then a feast after a battle.

* * *

A month later after the Ork threat was finally removed from Regoon and word had reach the rest of the Imperium of another Primarch being found. After all the other Primarchs greet their long lost brother did the 11th legion, Teth's legion finally come.

Teth standing in front of his legion, men loyal to him, men he shall command in battle and would soon grow from the men of Regoon and other worlds as well. He knew he would make changes to his legion so that they would be more suitable to his liking.

Now he made his speech. "I am Teth, your Primarch 11th legion. You shall be the great warriors of man as well as the honorable and savage beasts of man. You will be mighty fist ready to strike down any who would dare harm the people you sworn to protect. You shall stand united side by side, for only then can you be stronger, for only then can we be more victorious. We travel the galaxy as mighty gorillas. You are my beasts, you are my Space Primates."

**Next chapter will be sort of information for this legion and will be reposted again in another chapter after the Codex is created.**

**Wacko12**


	4. Space Primates

**This is information about the Space Primate the 11****th**** legion. This will be updated in another chapter after the Codex is made.**

Name: Space Primate

Legion: XI

Primarch: Teth

Homeworld: Regoon

Fortress-Monastery: The Ancient

Known Descendants: Will be announced later on.

Main colors: Brown and green

Specialty: Quick-strike and close combat (Will be updated later)

Battle cry: "We Stand United", "For the Beast Lord" or a primitive roar.

Their chapter symbol is a brown gorilla on a grey circle facing the right with its mouth open as if it was about to roar.

**Equipment used:**

The most common weapon among the Space Primates is the power fist, which they believe represents the mighty fist of a gorilla. The legion can also be seen wielding power claws, power axes, chainsaw axes, and sometimes chainswords. The thunder hammer and power sword are hardly used in the legion, in fact few have shown dislikes to these weapons. For whatever reason they do not share.

They also use the other Space marine weapons except flamers and melta guns weapons since their homeworld is a jungle world.

**Organization:**

Before reuniting with their Primarch, the 11th legion was known for their heavy sieges and teamwork in large numbers. When Teth took command of his legion, he along with natives of Regoon who joined the legion reorganized the legion's fighting style.

Terminator squads still use the legion's old style of combat but now use heavy strikes, in which they strike quickly but hard. They also make good use with their powerfist in close combat. Terminator squads fight in squads of five or sometimes seven.

Tactical squads and Assault squads, use quick strikes attack and close combat on the enemy with dreadnoughts fighting along side them and their vehicles covering them. They too also fight in squads of 5 or 7. Devastator squads are hardly used for the weapon's size slows the marine down.

Land speeders and Bike squads in the legion have done fast charges, disarray the enemy and then leave the combat zone to strike again.

Scout Squads are given the role of espionage and sneak attacks. They usually work with a one or two Regoonsian monkeys.

The legion has also begun to use large gorillas and large monkeys or Regoonsian Gorillas and Regoonsian monkeys as they are called on Regoon, out on the battlefield. Their agility and great strength and sometimes with bionic upgrades have made them fierce in battle

These types of fighting have devastated enemies and left formidable defenses in ruins and morale destroyed.

**Honor war paint**

While other Legions award the Space Marines or their weapons with honor badges, the Space Primates use Honor war paint. It's a special type of ink, which is painted on by an Ape priest and then they bless it. The ink is permanent and hardly fades. It can either be painted on the armor, the helmet or the person's face.

Dreadnoughts are also given the Honor war paint, except they are given it by Steel Markers.

**Ape Chief, Totem Shamans, Ape Priest, Steel Marker and Apothecary.**

The Ape Chief is the equivalent of a captain in the Space Primates. The rank can only be acquired if a Space Marine is seen worthy of taken the Tame Passage. Once he has tamed an Regoonsian ape as his partner he is then given the title of Ape Chief. The Ape Chief must also swear an oath of leading his brothers with honor and be first into battle and if it calls for a retreat the last one out of battle.

The Totem Shamans are the legion's Librarian. Like the Space Wolves, they do not believe that their psychic powers come from the warp, but from the energy from the soil of the planet Regoon. They can channel these powers through their staff and totems on their armor. Their staff has a totem of three monkeys on it.

Ape Priests are the Chaplains of the Legion. Like all Chaplains, they are the spiritual leaders of the legion. The Ape priests are also given the task of paring a Marine squad with a primate, for the two must be spiritually bonded in order to fight in combat. It is also their duty to watch over the legion's recruiting worlds and find suitable candidates out of the ones nominated by the people of those worlds. They wear gorilla skull shape helmets.

Steel Markers are the Tech marines of the Space Primate legion. Their job is to bless the legion's vehicles and Dreadnoughts. They must also find apes and monkeys who are injured in battle and put bionics on them so they can be stronger. They must also make sure that the spirit machine is functioning, which means they must have servitors protect them.

Apothecaries in the legion have the job of not just preserving the Legion's holy gene-seed, but they must also find gorillas capable of breeding for combat. There is even rumors that the beast that fight alongside them are also given the gene-seed.

**Tame Passage**

The Tame Passage is similar to the Space Primate's recruitment test. But instead of trying to survive in the harshest jungle of Regoon, the Marine must tame a Regoonsian Ape and be able to ride on it. The Tame Passage is only for those who are chosen to become Ape Chiefs.

**Doctrine**

After uniting his own planet and fighting against the orks, Teth's most sacred rule to his Space Primate's is to stand and fight united. This has earned them the reputation of one the best teamwork legion ever. Such action has brought forth hundreds of victories with small casualties.

The Space Primates have dislikes in politics, which usually invokes conflicts with nobles and planet Governors. If a Governor sends a distress signal of an alien attack or civil war, the Space Primate's first concern would be that of the common people and not of the noble's safety for they are "wealthy enough to take care of themselves"

While that has earned criticisms from higher uppers, civilians have shown their respect to this legion and have sometimes build monuments of the most famous Space Primates.

**Recruitment**

Many of the Space Primate's recruits originate from their homeworld, Regoon. They also recruit from other Feral worlds (except Fenris), jungle worlds, Ice worlds, Desert world and rarely Hive worlds.

In fact the legion builds fortresses on these worlds (Except Hive worlds), which is place under the charge of Ape priests. The Ape priest actually interact with the natives of planet in order to gain loyalty and a united present on the planet as well as to prevent different religion rising.

So once every three months, villages nominate their finest warriors to join the legion. New members from each planet usually go up to 500 to sometimes 1,000 men.

This has made the Space Primate legion one of the largest legion ever, second only to the Ultramarines.

**The Pack**

With both Primarchs coming from feral worlds as well as saving each other's life, and being the only two legions that use animals in combat, the Space Wolves and Space Primates have respected each other as brothers and the other's Primarch ever since. Teth and Russ both respect each other as warriors, comrades and brothers. In fact, during the Great Crusade sometimes the two legions would fight along side one another. These events have resulted in the creation of the Pack.

The Pack is an agreement only between these two legions. When the two legions fight together, one space marine squad from both legions would team up together. And in the event that, say a Space Primate marine would fall in battle while fighting alongside a Space Wolves marine who survives.

The Space Wolf would paint a part of his armor brown to honor the fallen Space Primate. The same is with a Space Primate who would paint a part of his armor grey.

These marines from either legion are given the title of Pack Brother. This has brought forth the creation of Pack Brother squads. A squad of four Pack Brothers led by a Pack Brother Sergeant.

The first actual battle of when this happened was when the Space Wolves were sent to stop a powerful warlord.

During the battle when victory seemed clear, a Tau fleet came into orbit. The Wolves were not prepared for this and were still fighting the warlord's forces. The Space Primates came quickly to the Space Wolves.

In the two weeks that the two legions fought the Tau, marines from both legions fought alongside each other. One moment was when a Space Wolves and Space Primate were fighting together. The Primate was killed right before the Wolves' eye and the Wolf was so shocked and angry like this that he unleashed his full fury on the Tau.

An Assault Space Primate described how he felt when the Space Wolves sergeant he was fighting with was killed by a Kroot pack.

"It was as if my own brothers die before me and my inability to save him cause my anger to rose as I unleashed it upon the enemy.

This behavior, despite of how it happened was unclear, won the battle as half of the Tau forces and the Warlord's entire forces were destroyed. Despite that the marines still could not get rid of the grief in them.

Understanding the situation, Teth and Russ decided that these marines would become Pack Brothers.

**Notable Members (this will be updated in a later on chapter)**

Teth: Space Primate Primarch

Famel Tren: Ape Chief of the 1st company

Sanel Firefist: Chief Totem Shaman

Reglad "Air Fist": Assault Marine Ape Chief of the 2nd company

Julam Edmel: Space Primate Ape Priest

Heliomonatic: Chief Steel Marker

Dangum Ilic "Giant Ape": Veteran Terminator Sergeant

Mecford: Veteran Sergeant also a Pack Brother

Deromicu Fricu: Venerable Dreadnought

Ejain: Famous Company Standard Bearer

Nerco Malum "Rammer": Captain of the 9th Company Biker Expert

Zulik the Laugher: Veteran Assault Marine Sergeant

Hurek Icix the Young Chimp: Youngest Ape Chief of the 12th company and a Pack Brother

Fremurd Nigs "Left fist": Honor Sergeant of the 12th company, twin brother of Grelum Nigs.

Grelum Nigs "Right fist": Honor Sergeant of the 12th company, twin brother of Fremurd Nigs.

Revumbi the Lemur: Veteran Scout Sergeant

**The Axe of Teth and Armor of the Beast**

When the Primarch met his legion, the Emperor gave him a powerful weapon. An energy double blade power axe, capable of sending entire armies to their deaths in one swing. It is one of Legion's most sacred relic.

Another sacred relic is the Armor of the Beast. It was armor specifically made for Grumig. The power gloves and power feet allow him to become more powerful and faster in battle. The rest of the armor is a chest and back plate along with a mask that can withstand any attack.

Many Space Primates who go into battle with a gorilla cry, "May Grumig's armor protect us!"


	5. Discovery Part 2

_75 years since the beginning of the Great Crusade._

Guilliman, Primarch of the Ultramarines Legion, watched as the Battle Barge _Caesar _continued traveling through the Warp. Behind the ship were three Strike Cruisers and an Imperial Army fleet. The Emperor had sent Guilliman and Horus, Primarch of Luna Wolves, to act as ambassadors for the Imperium to a new sector that wished to join the ever growing Empire. From what he had heard, their leader was a young man named Mickuli Tiffrule, who managed to unite his homeworld and then nearby worlds. Guilliman was quite impressed with this, along with Horus. Currently Guilliman was wearing a blue and gold robe with the Legion's symbol on it, not his usual power armor. He wanted to look like he was here to bring peace, not start a war.

"My Lord, we are about to exit the Warp." An astropath said. Guilliman nodded. "Inform Horus of this and have him meet me here with his Honor Guard." The Primarch said to a Marine. The Ultramarine saluted and headed off.

Soon they broke through the warp and appeared in front of a tan planet. There were a few ships floating in front of the planet. Guilliman did the math in his head; in a fair fight these ships might be able to take out one-third of his forces. _'This leader has done well to defend his people.'_ Guilliman thought to himself.

"Admiring the scene?" A familiar voice asked. Guilliman turned around to see Horus walking up to him. Like the Ultramarine Primarch, Horus wore a simple but lavishing robe of white and gold, matching his legion's color. Behind him was his first captain, Abaddon along with four Luna Wolves Marines.

Guilliman smirked. "I admit it is impressive, which makes me wonder if Father theory is true."

Horus nodded, knowing what his brother meant. When the Emperor had heard of this small kingdom, and how its leader united it so quickly, he was soon convinced that the leader was a Primarch. After such a long time, only two Primarchs were missing (I'm still leaving that Alpharius was the Last Primarch).

Guilliman picked up a data pad and went over. "We'll have to see when we get there. Captain, have they hailed us?" He asked.

Remus Ventanus, Captain of the 4th Company, looked up from his screen. "Yes my Lord, shall I put it up one the monitor for you?"

Guilliman shook his head and looked up at the screen. Then appeared a man who appeared to be in his mid-forties. He had cropped brown hair with a bit of grey at the side. His body was well built and he wore a uniform; not lavishing like most men of his status wore, but enough to show he was a high rank.

"Greetings my Lords. I am Captain Lastor, head of the defense force here on Delljum, we have been waiting for your arrival." The Captain said.

Guilliman nodded. "Well we are here. How soon can he dock?"

"Right now my lord. I'll inform the admiral of the fleet to let you pass on by. But I insist that only your ship comes through. Mickuli would rather avoid making the people nervous. I'm sure you understand?" Lastor replied,

The two Primarchs nodded, seeing those conditions reasonable fair. So as the _Caesar _made it's way through the blockade, several Thunderhawks disembarked and made their way towards the planet. They approached the correct port where they saw numerous armed soldiers and Captain Lastor waiting for them. As the ship landed, the two Primarch's marines exit first, forming a defensive circle around the ship, allowing them to exit.

Lastor bowed his head in respect before saying. "Welcome to Delljum my lords. If you would please follow me I shall direct you to the palace."

Lastor, Guilliman, Horus, Abaddon and several soldiers got on the first transport bus, while the rest of the soldiers and marines got on the others. As they began driving through the city, the Primarchs got a good look of it. There they saw a thriving civilization, filled with knowledge and wealth. Children headed off towards schools or continued to play out in the street. Men and women were relaxing in parks or going off to work. Guilliman had to admit, this place reminded him of Macragge and its advance cities.

Then he heard Horus ask Lastor a question. "Tell me Captain, what is your opinion of your leader choosing to ally with the Imperium?"

Lastor shrugged. "Mickuli and I have been friends since childhood, so I trust his judgment. Also this way we can have more protection from those damn skinny aliens."

The two Primarchs blinked before Guilliman asked. "Skinny aliens? Can you describe them?"

Lastor sighed. "Well I've only seen them once, during one of their raids. Their skin was moonlight pale and they wore spiky black armor. And their weaponry…it shot at energy that I've never seen before. Whenever we get reports of them, its always that with people being abducted." He said the last part in disgust.

Horus nodded, knowing what he was talking about. "Dark Eldars." He muttered as he turned to stare outside the window. "They're a species that lives to spread death to other worlds, and now and then they would kidnap people to be their slaves."

Lastor growled. "Bastards." He murmured as the transport bus came to a stop. They all unloaded and the Primarchs gasped a little. Standing before them was the tallest mountain they had ever seen. Lastor smiled in pride as he spoke. "This is High Tower, where Lord Mickuli resides, at the very top. Now if you'll follow me."

They soon all entered a large elevator that once activated, bean pulling them up towards the top. As they went up they passed more levels of the mountain, seeing built in rooms inside.

They soon came to the very top, where the sight of a palace greeted them, with soldiers everywhere guarding it. To the left was a statue of a man, an elderly one, and he was gleaming in the sun's light. Lastor said. "That is a statue of Falo, Mickuli's father and the one who inspired or Lord to unite the planet."

A few hours later, the two Primarchs were waiting in Mickuli's private study. As Horus was examining the man's maps, Guilliman was reading one of his books. It talked about human peace with each other, which showed that the man greatly agreed with the Emperor's ideals. This further convinced the Primarch that this man was indeed one of his brothers.

Soon the door opened and a man strode on in. He was about the same size as the Primarchs. His brown hair blew behind him and his grey eyes examined the two men. Then he had this odd sensation inside his body.

"Have…have we met before? I feel like we have." He said quietly. Guilliman looked at Horus who gave a nod of approval. The Ultramarine Primarch turned to face Mickuli. "Come _brother_ we have much to discuss about,"

* * *

And a few months later, the Emperor arrived, along with the 2nd legion, who he brought with him after hearing their Primarch had been found. Upon seeing his true father, the man known as Mickuli quickly swore his allegiance to him.

As for the 2nd legion, Mickuli quickly arranged it to suit his style of battle. From now on they would become of tactics and organization, using thought out plans for their campaigns. And he called them, the Black Stars.

**Yeah I know short but still review.**

**Wacko12**


	6. Black Stars

**Information about the Black Stars, the 2nd Legion. Will be updated when the Codex Astartes is created.**

Name: Black Stars

Legion: II

Primarch: Mickuli Tiffrule

Homeworld: Delljum

Fortress-Monastary: The High Tower

Known Descendants: Will be revealed later on

Main Colors: White and Black

Specialty: Coordinated Attacks, Tactical Assaults

Their Chapter Symbol is a giant Black Star.

**Organization**

The Legion would wait to strike and would usually do recon on the planet's field and environment, determining the best course of action to take. Also squads would always be given roles and could never deviate from them, as everything had to go according to plan.

This is why Librarians are looked highly at, because their psychic abilities allow them to predict the enemy's movements. Sergeants also take command of any leaderless squads they run across and Captains had to approve of such command.

Techmarines and Apothecaries have the same rank as a Captain in case one or a Librarian or a Chaplain is not present.

**Recruitment**

Men who are selected to become part of the legion take on a unique type of training. The first part is to survive the underground layers of High Tower. Recruits must last there for a day, fending off the animals inside.

Then the survivors are then tested in their knowledge of warfare. They are given a fake battlefield where they must work with others on a strategy to complete their goals. Those who survive that then become part of the Legion.

**Doctrine**

Unlike some of the other Legions, the Black Stas do not look down on psykers or mutants. They feel that no matter the appearance, so long as they remain loyal to the Emperor and to the Imperium, they are still human. Psykers are greatly respected by the chapter since they have great use for their Librarians. During recruitment, the chapter tries to find psykers in order to increase their number of Librarians.

What they do look down is brute strength, zealous foolish loyalty and power hungry nobles. They despise commanders who only see soldiers as cannon folder and do not think tactically during battle or cower away. This has put them on bad terms with some of the other legions like the Space Wolves and World Eaters, along with nobles and Imperial Commanders.

**Notable Members**

Mickuli Tiffrule: Black Star Primarch

Garol Fullbody: Captain of the 1st Company

Terac Yuvan: Captain of 10th Company

George Mav: Terminator Sergeant

Harold Omba: Captain of the 13th Legion

Voldin: Apothecary of the 1st Company

Lastor: Chief Librarian

Ivoris: Young Captain of the 4th Company

Xever Polo: Veteran Sergeant of the 4th Company

Renald Dovin: Chief Techmarine

Orion Caron: Captain of the 2nd Company

Marco Rono: Assault Marine Sergeant

Yuro Tavin: Librarian attached to the 4th Company

Deva: Sergeant of the 2nd Company

**Shooting Star**

A Power Staff constructed by the Emperor himself. It posses psychic powers that allows Mickuli to send his enemies flying.


	7. Primates in action

**Review**

"Get to cover brothers!" Shouted Sergeant Mecford. His squad took cover behind the ruins of a building as a tank fired upon them, followed by several lasgun lasers. Brother Fern opened fire when he had the opportunity, blowing a soldier's upper body to pieces. The rest of the squad followed his example and opened fire, killing many soldiers, but had to take cover after the tank open fire. Mecford cursed as he reloaded his bolter again.

This was the Space Primate's seventh planet they had been to during the Great Crusade under Teth's command. He had enjoyed serving under such a man and he liked the new tactics the Primarch brought to the Legion. Anyway back to the situation at hand. This planet had refused to join the Imperium and what was worse had attacked an Imperial planet and stole their weaponry to increase their own forces. This was unforgivable and so the Legion was sent to deal with these fools.

The 2nd Company had so far managed to breach the capital city's walls and had deployed dozen of drop pods into the city, causing a major uproar with the native forces. But so far Mecford has had no word from the other squads. Either their vox communications were being jammed or they took some damage during the impact landing. Leaving his squad, which consisted of himself, Fern, Darius, Astrio, Marcus, Vetor, Tycus, Benjamin, and Roco alone without support. No matter, he could still contact the Strike Cruiser _Temple of Earth_ from here and call for assistance.

"_Temple of Earth_ this is Mecford of 5th Squad 2nd Company. We need assistance in sector 5A!" He shouted through the vox.

"_Understood Brother Sergeant. We have a squad heading your way at this very moment. Hang in there." _Shouted Steel Marker Gargin.

As soon as he said that there was a giant explosion from the other side of the wall. Mecford lifted his head to see the tank destroyed and the soldiers in panic. "Brothers! Do not waste this moment! Open fire!"

The Tactical marines nodded and opened fire with their bolters. After three or four of them were killed did the soldiers come to their senses and tried to get to cover. But soon more firing from another direction appeared ripping the humans to shreds.

Mecford turned towards the direction from which it came from. He saw a five-man squad of Devastator Marines, led by Sergeant Cavis appear from behind some ruins. "Greetings Brother Mecford. I see that you are still in one piece." Cavis said.

Mecford smirked. "That I am brother, thanks to you." He replied as he reloaded his bolter. "Do you know where the rest are?"

Civus shrugged. "Not entirely. The scum are using some kind of jamming device to block our short-range communications, but not long range. From what I've heard, most of the squads have regrouped at the plaza, trying to secure a landing zone for Lord Teth."

Mecford's eyes widened. "The Primarch himself is coming?"

Cevis nodded as he hefted his heavy bolter. "Yes to lead our forces to victory. Now come, all squads have been ordered to regroup at the Plaza."

* * *

"My Lord. Is it wise for you to be so close to the battlefield?" Reglad, Ape Chief of the 2nd Company asked. Teth merely hefted his Axe over his shoulders as he stared at the city. Many of the buildings were in ruins, with smoke rising from everywhere and bodies littered the streets. Flying overhead were Thunderhawks and other gunships of the Imperium.

Letting out a sigh Teth asked. "What is the status of the civilians?"

Taken aback by his Primarch's worry of self-being, Reglad reported. "Many have taken shelter in the areas that haven't been hit by the attack. We've secured a large number of them and are transporting them outside the city."

Teth nodded. "Very well, tell the marines to continue their advance, I want gunships to take out an turrets on high grounds. Use the tanks to protect the marines from enemy fire. I'll take two squads of Terminator Marines and head towards the palace. 5th and 9th Companies are on their way here to reinforce this position."

Reglad shook his head. "Yes my lord. Brothers follow the Primarch's orders!" His shout was replied with dozens of war cries.

Suddenly a massive group of soldiers appeared and opened fire on them. Teth dodged their fire and swung his axe, lopping off several soldier's heads from their bodies. The Terminator squads, led by Sergeants Selvin and Turo, opened fire on the rest, tearing their bodies to pieces with the bullets going through their bodies.

Reglad watch his Primarch head off towards his destination before turning towards the marines. "Brothers, prepare to advance towards the palace. I want Devastator Marines at the front with Tactical squads guarding the rear. Assault Squads, with me. For the Imperium!"

And with that he activated his jump pack and flew into the air, followed by several more Assault Marines. They landed on top of a platoon of soldiers crushing many under their feet. Then Reglad grabbed one with his power fist, and with a strong squeeze, crushed his upper body, with blood now covering his hand. The rest swung their chainswords and ripped the rest to shreds, their blood flying everywhere. Devastator marines opened fire on oncoming vehicles, hitting their engines and wheels, making them explode and setting nearby troops on fire. Tactical marines fired their bolters, annihilated the survivors, leaving no room for mercy of any kind.

"Captain-Brother Reglad." A familiar voice shouted. Reglad turned around to see Sergeant Mecford along with Sergeant Cevis and his Devastator Squad. As they ran towards the main group of the legion's forces, firing on any enemy unfortunate enough to get in their range of fire.

"Brother Mecford, I am glad to see that you are still alive." Reglad said as the said marine approached him.

"As am I Captain. Where are we needed?"

"Cevis I want your Devastator squad to take the high ground into the buildings, give us supporting fire. Mecfor take your squad and protect them. Be careful there may be enemies up there." Reglad said.

"Yes sir" Both sergeants said as they directed their squad towards the nearest building. Tycus and Roco went in first, making sure the place was empty. Roco then gave the signal to enter. Cevis and one of his marines, Draco entered in after, followed by the others. "Sergeant Mecfor, enemies on the low ground, fifty meters ahead."

"Confirm, Devastator squad, open fire!" Cevis shouted as he mounted his Heavy Bolter and fired. The sounds of men dying where they were standing could be heard. The soldiers tried to fire back but the constant ran of bullets made it difficult for them to maneuver.

Suddenly there was a noise coming from the other side of a door. Before anyone could ask it the door exploded, engulfing Vetor in flames, burning half of his armor and penetrating his right leg. Mecford shouted in shock, as several soldiers appeared, one at the back with a rocket launcher.

"Brothers attack!" Mecford shouted as he pulled out his power-axe, trying to save Vetor. But it was too late, one of the soldiers fired a couple of lasers into the marine's throat, killing him. Now filled with rage, Mecford slammed into the soldiers, killing one on impact and knocking aside two more. Mecford raised his bolt pistol and shot a soldier in the head, his brain and blood spilling everywhere. Then he swung his power axe, cutting another soldier in half. His squad dealt with the rest of the soldiers, their bullets cutting through their weak bodies easily, painting the room in blood and flesh.

Then there was a loud explosion followed by something falling from the sky. Then the vox came to life. ::Brother Mecford do you read? This is Ape Chief Reglad.::

"I read you sir, what was that noise?" Mecford asked.

::Soldiers have just erected a three long range AA cannons. It just took down one of our transport ships. I already have Sim's Squad and Timnas's Squad heading to deal with two of them. I want you to leave Cevis's squad where it is and take your squad to deal with the third cannon.::

"Understood my sir." Mecford said then he added, "Sir, Brother Vetor has been killed by the enemy. Requesting an Apothecary to come here and collect his gene-seed."

::Understood, I'll have Apothecary Ulain to pick it up, now get moving.:: Reglad said,

* * *

Elsewhere Teth's group was making good progress. The Primarch had cut down many enemies, with his Terminator squads taking care of the remains. Teth had heard the cannons being fired from where he was standing. "My Lord…" Sergeant Selvin said, but Teth cut him off by raising his hand. "I know sergeant. But we shall entrust our comrades to take them out."

Selvin said nothing at first but then nodded, "Yes my lord."

Soon the group arrived to the front of the palace's gate. It was large door, made of real gold. To Teth this was a waste of resources, resources that could've been used for the people. He had seen the poor structured buildings of the city since his arrival. This Lord was the type of people who got underneath Teht's skin.

The odd part was there were no guards. The sentry guns weren't even occupied, which made Teth wonder what this leader was doing.

Sevin was wondering the same thing when he asked. "Why would he have no guards here? Did he send them all to battle?"

Realization came to him and with a growl, he busted down the door with ease. "He took all his guards from their post because he's planning on abandoning the planet!"

The marines moved back a little, a little shock by their Primarch's anger. They had only seen it once before, during a raid by Orks on an Imperial world, where he had seen them slaughter many civilians. The Primarch was so angry that he cut down so many Orks so fast that not a single one of them had a moment to scream.

"Sevin, I want you and Turo's squad to secure any other exits. Try and see if you can find any spaceports, he may be trying to leave from a ship."

"Yes my Lord!" They all shouted and headed off into opposite directions.

Teth continued his way towards the Lord's quarters, expecting to find him there. Which he did, and his appearance was exactly how Teth imagined him to be. He was a man in his mid-thirties, with a baldhead and stubby lip and noise, which matched his beady brown eyes well. He wore the most lavishing suit Teth had ever seen, filled with gems and silver everywhere. Surrounding him were several soldiers who were shocked to see the Primarch.

Finally the leader shouted. "Kill him!" And then he headed off towards his office. The soldiers opened fire, but their bullets merely bounced off Teth's armor as the Primarch charged them, Axe out. The men were no match; as Teth cut them down one by one, he ignored their cries of pain as he continued his way towards the office. When he got inside he saw the leader cowering behind the desk, his hands raised. Teth slowly walked towards him, both hands gripping the weapon.

"Please spare me!" The leader pleaded. "I'll join the Imperium, so please don't kill me!"

Teth paused for a moment before continuing his advance. "Oh this planet will join the Imperium." He said as he raised the axe. "But you won't be leading it!"

And the last thing the leader saw was the axe coming down on him.

A week later after the last bit of resistance had been destroyed, making the planet part of the Imperium. Much damage to cities had been done during the fighting, due to weak material of them as well as soldiers planting bombs in them to slow down the Imperial Forces. The 5th Company would remain on the planet as fresh Imperial regiments and groups of techpriests came to begin work on rebuilding the planet.


	8. Black Star in action

**This time it's the Black Star Legion in action. Review.**

Mickuli muttered to something as he stared at the command screen aboard his flagship _The Enlightenment_ as his ground forces engaged Ork boys who were attacking the capital city of the planet.

The planet was called Uros IX and had joined the Imperium 20 years ago. It held strategic value to the empire, like factories that built goods for both the army and items for civilians in the nearby sectors. An Ork Warband had come to loot the planet so the Black Star Legion had been sent to stop them. Mickuli only brought 5 companies out of the 13 he had, the rest engaged in other battles or defending the homeworld.

Right now the Orks had the advantage in numbers, along with the fact that many of the Imperial Regiments here were not veterans or were poorly trained. So right now Mickuli was force to go on the defensive on the ground while his fleet took care of the Ork Kroozers up in space.

"My Lord" An officer said as he walked up to the Primarch. Mickuli was currently wearing gold, black and white armor, to show his legion's color as well as his more superior status. "What is it? Word from Garol?"

The officer nodded. "Yes my Lord. He reports that currently the Orks are moving through the western section of the city in large forces. He has dispatched four squads to suppress them. Mobs of ork flyers have been spotted through the southern section of the city. Gunships have been dispatched to put them down but bombardment from Ork Tanks are making difficult for the gunships to maneuver in the city."

"Damn" Mickuli muttered as he looked at the tactical map. Then a thought came into his head. "Get me Garol on the vox at once." He told a serf. The serf nodded and began to type a few keys and soon the captain came into view on the screen. His terminator armor was covered in blood and scratches, his power sword in one hand and his Twin-linked bolter in the other. "My Lord" He said.

"Captain I want you to direct a squadron of Gunships to take out those Ork Tanks. If they are still standing then it will be impossible for us to have any air support. Orbital bombardment is out of the question as it could cause massive civilian casualties."

"I understand my lord." And with that the image faded. Mickuli turned around and headed towards the door. "Ivoris, I leave you in charge of the fleet. I'll be heading down towards the battlefield to get a more personal look at the situation."

Ivoris looked up at him and nodded. "Yes my lord, I shall prepare a Thunderhawk for you."

* * *

Sergeant Deva ducked as enemy fire came back at him. He and his squad had been sent to suppress in coming Orks that were swarming the western sector of the city along with several other squads. Their terminator armor had protected them from most damage, allowing them to bring great damage to the enemy. Verus and Midas's squads had already gone to deal with the entrance that the greenskins were using, leaving the defenses to Deva's squad.

Suddenly the vox came to life. "Sergeant Deva do you read me? This is Apothecary Voldin." The voice said. "You are to fallback and secure one of the landing pads near you. Primarch Mickuli is coming planet side and those pads are the only ones unused."

Deva shook his head. "Understood Apothecary, but we can not abandon this position to the greenskins."

"Squad Jero shall come and take over your position in a few minutes brother. Now move." The Apothecary replied.

"Brothers we move to secure a pad for our Lord!" Deva said to his men. Soon the 9-man squad headed out towards the nearest spaceport. They passed several ruin buildings and hundreds of corpses, some mangled beyond recognition. When they arrived to their destination they saw that it was swarmed with Orks.

"Sir I see at least fifty Orks in there." Brother-Greg said. Deva nodded and turned towards his brothers. "Greg, take half of the squad with you to the left. I shall take the rest to the right. We shall attack from both sides and force them into a dead end, wiping them out for good."

The marines nodded and headed off towards their chosen positions. Deva's group hid behind a destroyed transport vehicle, giving them the element of surprise. The Sergeant threw a grenade and when it exploded, it killed three Orks and wounded one. The blast stunned the Orks, allowing the Black Star marines to charge. Deva rammed into an Ork, crushing him against a wall. Then he fired at two more, the bolts ripping through the alien's flesh like hundreds of arrows. Two of the other marines, Pyro and Henry opened fire on another wave of Orks, killing three of them and blowing off the legs of another. An ork boy managed to land a blow onto Deva, damaging his auto-senses and communication parts. Growling in anger, Deva grabbed the Ork's face and using all his strength, plunged two of his fingers into the Ork's eye sockets, causing the alien to scream in pain. As he stepped back, Deva picked up his bolter and finished the Ork off, filling his chest with bolts.

"Sir there is brother Greg's group!" Pyro shouted as he killed another Ork. Sure enough the rest of the squad came forward, killing any Orks they saw. Greg dodged a swing from one ork boy and killed him with several blasts from his bolter. The flesh ripped off of his body, showing some of his bones that also cracked from the barrage of bolts. Deva increased his effort and pulled out his chainsword, cutting down an Ork by slicing his neck. An Ork swung his axe at him, only to have Deva block it with his sword. Then he switched it on and watched as the chainsword broke through the axe and then struck the Ork's head. The Ork's skull split in two due to the massive amount of pressure from the sword's teeth.

Greg had just cut down another Ork before seeing Deva, who was removing his damage helmet. "Area secured sir." Greg said.

Deva nodded and looked up as a Thunderhawk came down. The marines stood at attention the moment the shuttle touched the ground and the door opened. Primarch Mickuli came out, his armor shining and his weapon, the Shooting Staff in his hand. Behind him was a squad of Terminator Marines led by the famous Sergeant George Mav. The Primarch's head was facing upwards, scanning the ruins of the city. Then he turned his attention towards the space marines who were kneeling before him. "Sergeant Deva. You and your squad shall accompany us to the front command base."

"Yes my Lord" Deva said as he stood up.

* * *

Garol swung his sword, decapitating another Ork Nob. Then he fired another round from his bolter, killing several orks as the bullets filled their bodies and tear their organs apart. The Captain was unflinching when several Ork cannon shells exploded beside him. "All Sergeants regroup on me." And soon every Marine Sergeant surrounded the Captain to hear what he had to say. "Send sharpshooters to the high ground, pick off their leaders. I want Devastator Squads entrenched and supply cover fire. Assault squads, prepare to head into the battle, I fear that there will be close quarter fighting. Tactical marines shall hold the frontlines. Now go."

The Sergeants nodded and regrouped with their squads. "Terminator marines on me and prepare for incoming attack. I hear Ork war cries. Prepare for anything."

And sure enough shoota boys appeared and opened fire on the Terminator marines. But the power armor reflected the bullets, while the Terminator marines opened fire. Bullets ran upon the Orks, tearing their skin apart and breaking their bones. An Ork Nob charged Garol with his axe raised. He swung the weapon but missed as Garol dodged it easily. The Captain swung his sword and struck the Ork in the rib. The Nob growled in pain and slammed a punch into Garol's chest. The Captain staggered backwards, shock by the Ork's strength, but nevertheless recovered and charge. He slammed into the Nob, pushing him back, allowing Garol to fire at him with his twin bolter. The bullets struck the Nob in the face, tearing his skin off his face.

The cries of his men caught Garol's attention. As he turned around he saw several Tactical marines torn apart by Deff Dreads, armed and dangerous. Garol had dealt with these before; poorly built but still durable. "Terminator squads, open fire on those contraptions, aim for their joints. Assault squads continue with fighting the Orks, leave these to the Terminator squads. Charge!"

And with that Garol charged the enemy, power sword out. He dodged a buzz saw from the first Deff Dread and managed to damage it with a slash of his sword. Then he opened fire with his bolter, hitting where the eyeholes were and he could hear the splattering of blood inside the mechanism. Soon the machine fell to the ground lifeless.

The sound of metal being crushed caught everyone's attention. One of the Deff Dreads was being lifted up and crushed like an invisible hand was squeezing it. Then as it fell, a voice could be heard, shouting, "Space Marines, stand your ground! Do not let these beasts push you back! Fight on!"

Everyone turned around and saw Mickuli running up to the frontlines, weapon drawn. The Black Stars cheered at the sight of their Primarch and their morale went up. The marines hardened stances and repeated firing on the Orks, who were now in more wide-open areas while the gunships pushed back the tanks.

Suddenly a loud roar caught them off guard. Soon the Ork Warboss appeared, you could tell by his more superior size to the others. His face was covered in metal pieces and a metal jaw and one of his eyes was bionic. He had a massive power klaw with a chain blade in it on his left arm, along with a machine gun arm equipped with rockets on his right arm. Pipes were strapped to his back and were letting out smoke.

His eye landed on Mickuli and he smirked. "Hey you one of dem Primarcks. If I kill ya den I'll be famous."

Mickuli merely sighed and took a battle pose. "My Sons, stand back."

Realizing that he was about to get serious, the Black Star marines focused on holding off the other Orks, giving their Primarch space. The Ork warboss charged Mickuli, his Klaw waving around like mad. Mickuli merely dodged the strike and lunged his staff, impaling the Ork in the left shoulder. The Warboss grunted but managed to shrug it off. The Ork then slammed his klaw into Mickuli, sending him back a bit, than he fired his gun at the Primarch. But Mickuli merely created a psychic dome, which repelled the bullets.

Once the Ork was done shooting, Mickuli fired psychic lightning at the Ork, overriding his weapons and causing them to explode. As the Ork roared in pain, the Primarch channeled the psychic energies of his staff to the tip and with a mighty thrust, he threw the staff at the Ork. The powerful psychic energy allowed the staff to impale the Ork Warboss right in the head, killing him instantly.

At the sight of their leader dead, the Orks began running away in madness, allowing the Space Marines and Imperial soldiers to return fire at the retreating enemy.

Garol ran up to Mickuli. "My Lord, you are injured." He said with concern.

Mickuli pulled his staff out of the Ork's head. "It is nothing serious captain. For now we must focus on more important matters. Bring me the Imperial commander; we must reinforce the city's defenses while the Orks are in confusion. Also send squads out to eliminate all remaining Orks. I want a thorough cleanse of the planet's Ork populations, unless we wish to risk another event like this happening again."

Garol bowed his head. "Yes my lord."

**Well Review**


End file.
